


Secretary

by celticheart72



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Flirting, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Grant Grant's secretary is thick and Grant is attracted but is afraid to approach her. His secretary knows that Grant finds her attractive so she teases him until he breaks.I do not own any of Slither only my own original characters and ideas.





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr request

You look up from your desk in front of Grant Grant’s office when he comes down the hall from the showroom. He looks flustered again. The poor man has had so much female attention since Starla ran off with Bill Pardy that he just doesn’t seem to know what to do about it. Of course, it also seems that when he does have an interest in a woman he just doesn’t really know how to approach her. You weren’t around back then but you were pretty sure he had a little more confidence before Starla.

It’s not that he’s too obvious about it but you see the way he looks at you. You aren’t blonde or skinny like Starla but you have curves that fit a man’s hand perfectly and your body definitely isn’t fragile. Voluptuous is a good description and while you aren’t ever overt about flaunting your curves you certainly know how to accentuate them. Poor Grant tries so hard not to stare when you bend over to pick something up or linger too long over your desk looking down your shirt. He’s started and stopped conversations with you so many times you’re sure he is beating around the bush about asking you out but just keeps chickening out. Questions like what your favorite food is, how your like your tea, and if you like to dance are things that make you suspicious he wants to ask.

Today you wore a cobalt blue blouse with the buttons undone just to the dip of your cleavage where just a tiny bit of the lace trim of your bra shows. Your black skirt is a flirty a-line that comes to just above your knees, and black peep toe platforms adorn your feet. When Grant sees you his eyes flick down to your cleavage just briefly and the tip of his tongue goes to the corner of his mouth before his eyes lift to yours.

“Could you get the paperwork for the Pathfinder please” he asks, just a little hesitation in his voice.

“Of course, I’ll bring it in to you in five minutes,” you tell him and get to work on that while he shuts himself in his office.

His eyes jump to yours nervously when you saunter into his office, papers in hand, just under five minutes later. He tries, really he does, to keep his eyes on yours as you walk towards him one foot in front of the other with your hips swaying. Your lips lift at one corner in a half smile for him when his eyes drift back up to yours and you see his Adam’s apple bob when you lean over his desk next to him to point something out on the documents. Before opening his office door you’d undone one more button on your blouse so you know he’s getting an eyeful of your cleavage. He thanks you and shifts in his seat uncomfortably before you strut back out.

The next day you wear a sleeveless olive-green silk dress that opens at the neck in a V and swirls around your legs. Grant spends most of the day in his office reviewing financial documents from the bank. He keeps the door open but you leave him alone for the most part. Until lunch time. At which point you walk into his office with the menu from his favorite take out restaurant and lean back against his desk next to him. His eyes flick to your legs, crossed at the ankles, then up to your eyes.

“You have to eat Grant. Come on, tell me what you want and I’ll go pick us both up something. We can eat together in here,” you tell him deliberately smoothing your dress over your hips. His eyes drop to your hand and you see his Adam’s apple bob again.

“Sure, sure,” he says to you and takes the menu. After writing down what he wants and handing you cash for both of you, which you try to refuse, his eyes look up to yours again. “You like that little steakhouse on Main Street?”

“Love it,” you tell him and stand up while tapping your curvy hip with a smile. “You don’t think I got these hips from eating salad do you?”

“I…uh…Okay…” He seems to have lost what he wanted to say and you curse yourself for flustering him again.

You pick up lunch for you both and sit in his office while you talk amiably about books, movies, hobbies, and anything else that comes to your minds. Grant might be awkward but he is very intelligent and the sweetest most polite man you know. The fact that he’s got killer blue eyes and a physique to rival a man twenty-years his junior don’t hurt.

Friday evenings Grant closes the dealership at six and you walk into his office to put the last of the manufacturer invoices in his bin. He looks up from his desk and that tongue is in the corner of his mouth again. Smiling at him you walk around his desk and lean back on it next to him. The silk of your burgundy dress settles around your hips and thighs making it quite obvious, if one is paying attention, that you are not in fact wearing any panties. Grant is paying attention, and damn if it doesn’t seem like something in him finally wakes up.

“You’re my secretary,” he husks.

You bounce one shoulder and smile at him, “I’m technically a temp until Gladys comes back next week. And I make my money writing novels from home.”

“Novels?”

“Mmmmmm hmmmmm,” you hum and lay your hand over his bicep with a smile. “Romance novels, some erotica.”

He stares at you, his blue eyes burning with a need you recognize. One you want very much to meet because you need the same thing.

“Grant, whatever you want to ask me, whatever you want to do to me,” you start and make sure his eyes are on yours, “The answer is yes.”

He stands up abruptly and grips your hips in his hands then nudges your knees apart with his own hips. You feel your heart racing, desire pooling low in your belly, and your pussy clenching in anticipation of him. His head dips and his mouth is on yours, hot and hungry, his tongue a whirlwind in your mouth and all you can think is if Grant fucks the way he kisses you are going to cum harder than you have in your life. Grants teeth nip your collarbone and then he hesitates.

“I don’t have any condoms, ain’t had a need in a long time,” he says, his teeth still on you making your nipples pebble.

You grab his hand and bring it up to cup your breast and he gets the hint and starts kneading it over your bra and dress. “We’re covered, I’m on the pill, and I’m clean.”

“I’m clean too,” he says. Grant pauses for just another second, his hungry blue eyes on yours before he reaches down and fumbles with his belt and the fastening on his pants before pushing them and his…tighty whities?…down his hips. His hands are on your hips again and he’s pulling you forward until the head of his cock, which is much larger than you expected, is at your entrance which is absolutely soaked.

You shift your ass on his desk so you can pull your dress out from under you, making him look at you funny. “Don’t want a wet spot.”

Grant grins and slides slowly into you, the sensation of him filling you completely and hitting your g spot once he’s buried in you makes you throw your head back with your mouth open. When you moan softly he grunts lowly as he pulls out and thrusts slowly again. You lift your head and look at his face to find him staring at you with a look that can only be called absolute desire. His jaw is slack and his blue eyes are hooded and it’s sexy as fuck that you brought this on in him. Lifting your legs you lock your ankles behind his back and he looks down at your connection while he slides in and out of you. His grunts of pleasure with each thrust are sexy as hell and it doesn’t take long for either of you to start coming undone and he is thrusting so hard the desk is squeaking and scooting back across the floor. When your orgasm comes on you feel your pussy slam down around him as he’s thrusting and hitting your g spot and you cry out his name. As your body continues to milk him for everything he has to give, his thrusts grow erratic and his body suddenly tenses up then he is moaning in pleasure as he cums in quick hard spurts inside of you. You’re both breathing hard and he leans his forehead on your shoulder as you rest your cheek on top of his stubbly bald head.

“Sugarplum you have no idea how sexy I find it that you have hips for me to grab onto and I don’t feel like I’m going to break you if I want to pound into you,” he tells you on a sigh.

With a grin you kiss the top of his head, “You have no idea how sexy that makes me feel to hear you say you like my hips.”

“That mean you might want to do this again?” He asks hopefully.

“As often as we can,” you tell him with a smile when he lifts his head.

Grant grins at you, “How about a steak dinner then my house?”

“Definitely,” you tell him with a wiggle of your hips and he gives you a wide eyed look as he hardens inside of you again.

Dinner gets postponed another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
